Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting devices and outdoorsman vehicle equipment. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new lifting assembly for a vehicle that is capable of lifting heavy loads, supporting assemblies, and providing assistance to hunters, workers, and outdoorsmen.
Lifting heavy objects and transporting the same is a common chore for hunters, outdoorsman, and outdoor workers. Physically lifting objects is tedious, opens one up to the dangers of bodily injury, and in some instances is not even a possibility given the size of the object needing transport. The present invention pertains to a novel lifting apparatus attachable to a vehicle that is particularly suited for heavy objects and for lifting using a versatile lifting frame attachment, where the apparatus can be readily modified to adjust to different types of load and used in various applications.
One such activity is lifting large game animals. Large game animals can weigh several hundred pounds, making manual lifting for even a team of hunters practically impossible. Lifting such a heavy load is also not healthy for a hunter who may not be traveling with assistance. Pulling a muscle or throwing out one's back while in the wilderness can be dangerous circumstance that could endanger the hunter if he or she is unable to mount the vehicle and leave the area. Therefore, a mechanical assistant device is desired for loading and carrying a large game animal onto a vehicle used to reach the hunting grounds.
Lifting working equipment, such as construction, lawn care, and other outdoor work activity equipment is yet another activity requiring a lifting device. It is a regular occurrence for a homeowner or professional worker to encounter equipment or supplies that need transport from one location to another. If a dedicated lifter vehicle is not present, it can be difficult to load a pickup truck to transport the material or physically carry the same from one location to another. Therefore, a mechanical lifting assembly that can be supported by a common vehicle is desired, whereby the homeowner or worker is not required to purchase a dedicated lifter.
Supporting work tools in operation from a vehicle is another activity in which a mechanical lifting apparatus is well suited. Operating heavy equipment, such as construction equipment or landscaping equipment by hand is not always efficient, as the handler can become fatigued over a period of extended use. A modular support from a vehicle is preferred, whereby the equipment can be operated from within the vehicle and without physically handling the same. This allows the operator to use the equipment longer, and allows others who may not be physically suited to do the same using the mechanical advantage of a vehicle support.
Lifting devices attachable to all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and other utility vehicles are present in the prior art, and mostly relate to single-application devices having a defined lifting tray. The present invention pertains to a dual-rail lifting apparatus for improved lifting capacity, where the device further supports a modular array of lifting attachments for applications to suit the end user. The device is suitable for lifting and transporting materials and dead weight, as well as supporting actively operating equipment. Overall the device transforms a general utility vehicle (all-terrain vehicle, pick-up truck, or the like) into a general lifting vehicle suitable for many different applications and environments.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to lifting devices for various vehicle types. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,748 to Homer, Sr. discloses a wild game hoist and carrier device that is attachable to an all-terrain vehicle. The device comprises a rack for supported the game in a horizontal position, a vertical support, a hoist, and a gambrel for suspending the animal carcass from the device and above the ground. The hoist is a vertical member having a winch for suspending the game from the ground, while the vertical support can be positioned against the ground surface for preventing the vehicle from tipping or its suspension from compressing. While disclosing a lifting device for an all-terrain vehicle, the Homer, Sr. device relates only to a game lifter. The present invention comprises a two-rail modular lift system for a vehicle having a trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,771 to Montz discloses another game hoist from an all-terrain vehicle. The Montz device comprises a hoist that is adapted to rotate a horizontal boom in 360 degrees and telescope vertically. The device includes a winch and rope, along with a base plate that telescopes downward for placement against a ground surface when in a working state. The base plate acts as a ground support that bearing against the ground when deployed, while acting as an elevated support when retracted upwards. The Montz device, similar to the Homer, Sr. device, offers a single-rail game carrier rather than a dual rail lifting apparatus.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0254925 to Braquet discloses a lift assembly for an all-terrain vehicle, wherein the device includes pivotable platform that can be raised and lowered from a pivot assembly to lift larger items. A hoist is utilized to pivot the platform from a lowered position to an elevated position for lifting object. The Braquet device, while disclosing a lifting apparatus for an all-terrain vehicle, fails to disclose the structure of the present lifting apparatus.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,120 to Beatty provides an ATV hoist that is secured to an ATV. The hoist includes a base arm and a sliding arm that allows for extension of the hoist, wherefrom a cable and cable hook is suspended. The Beatty device is useful for lifting a load vertically using an angled lifting boom. The present invention pertains to a heavy lift and support assembly having a dual rail frame for lifting objects along the rail frame in a vertical plane, whereby an attachment provides support for articles rather than a direct hoist connection.
The articles in the prior art describes various lifting booms, frames, and hoists that allow a user to lift a heavy object using an all-terrain as a vehicle for transport. While these devices share a common theme, the present invention is divergent in that it provides a vertical lifting frame that is adapted to support a plurality of subframes. The subassemblies support different types of objects depending on the given application, including large game animals, people engaged in hunting or working, material for construction or yard work, and even active tools that can be operated while thereattached.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing all-terrain lifting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.